The Luca Heart
by AkaiDoragon-Kun
Summary: Ash and friends, Iris and Cilen, go out to accomplish their dreams, they're interrupted as an trainer battles them for Pikachu. But, during their battle, they are interrupted once again by a rare and mysterious pokemon. A Lucario. What happens when Ash follows it and notices how hurt and abused the Pokemon was? AU.


_**Okay, new fandom. Pokemon is my next fanfic area thing to do sine it's still an anime. There's no pairing, just a bond of a new pokemon and it's trainer. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Summary - Ash and friends, Iris and Cilen, go out to accomplish their dreams, they're interrupted as an trainer battles them for Pikachu. But, during their battle, they are interrupted once again by a rare and mysterious pokemon. A Lucario. What happens when Ash follows it and notices how hurt and abused the Pokemon was? AU.**_

" _Ahah! Come on, Pikachu! This badge is our last one for the Unova region! Hurry and use Thunderbol-"_

"Ah!"

Ash shot up from his sleep with something ran over him, making him cough and wheeze. Iris groaned as she heard the ruckus Ash made and scowled at him. "Ash, can you shut up! I'm trying to get some beauty sleep!" he snapped with a glare, Axew jumping on her head and between her pigtails and glaring Ash as well. "Axew Axew!"

"Ugh, sorry..something just ran over me," Ash groaned as he looked down, crying out as he saw a paw like print on his white shirt. He scrambled to get up only to fall on Cilen. Both men cried out and scrambled to get up but only kept falling down. Iris looked at them in annoyance and anger before she stomped over and grabbed each of them by the collar of their shirts and separated them. "STOP acting like children! What is the matter now, Ash?" Iris growled. Axew could feel Iris's anger rise and jumped off of her head and ran behind Pikachu who was looking at his own in annoyance from being abruptly woken up.

"L-Look! It's a paw print! A Pokemon's paw print!" Ash exclaimed, looking at it excitingly before he he squealed, shocking his Pokemon and friends at how high he can go. "It's a mutt Pokemon!"

Cilen sighed and shook his head before he dusted himself off. "Don't say that Ash. It could be another Pokemon of sorts," he grumbled before he gasped. "It could possibly be a new type of Pokemon!"

After Cilen stated his words, Ash forced himself away from Iris's grip and got dressed in less than five seconds. "Hurry up, guys! Let's catch this Pokemon!" he said in such happiness that Pikachu couldn't help but cry out with him. "Pi-Pikachu!"

Iris, Cilen, and Axew sweat dropped before the humans facepalmed. "Oh Ash.." they mumbled before they tiredly went to their bags, packed up, got dressed, and caught up after Ash. Little did they know that they accidently left someone behind.

"Ax! Axew-ew!"

 **()()()()()**

Ash panted as he ran. He didn't know how far he ran, but he knew that it was far. "Come on! Don't be shy, Pokemon!" Ash panted as he started to slow down. But something on the floor caught him and made him trip. "Augh!"

"Pi!" Pikachu was startled. Without a second thought, he used Thunderbolt. Two cries, Ash's and another, we're heard.

"Ash!" Iris and Cilen shouted as they saw their friends fall. They ran faster and picked him up. Ash groaned and shook his head before he looked down. "What tripped- Gah! It's the Pokemon that ran me over!" Ash exclaimed as he bent down and picked it up.

The Pokemon groaned and opened its eyes and panicked when it saw that it was off the ground and in someone's arms. He started to struggle, scratching and biting at his arms. Ash hissed and let the poor Pokemon go and held his injured body. The Pokemon fell to the floor and yelped as it fell on it's feet and landed on his ass. Iris and Cilen looked at the Pokemon in confusion before they kneeled down and set a hand on it's shoulder. "Hey, calm down. We won't hurt you.." Iris said softly, smiling as it looked at her and tilted it's head.

"She's right. We love every and all Pokemon," Cilen said softly, helping the Pokemon up. The Pokemon tilted his head and relaxed. "Lucario hurt," Ash smiled sadly and kneeled down, putting his injured hand on the Pokemon, now known as Lucario's, shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that..hey, why not come with us? We can help you and we can become great friends!"

Lucario stared into each human's eyes and felt that their auras were calm, nice, and loving. Lucario nodded and licked Ash's hand in apology. Ash smiled and patted his shoulder before he pulled out a pokeball and gently tapped Lucario's head, making him to in the device. Ash cheered and smiled before something his head head, making him back out. The screams of his friends were the only thing he remembered as well as a voice echoing in his mind.

"Leave him be!"

 _ **Hope you enjoyed.**_


End file.
